User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} ---- ---- The Underdome! } (UTC)|hatnclogs=When you get back on vacation (whenever that might be) do you think you could check out my Arena for approval? And I like the TIMING!! on the edit summary, :D GO NOSTALGIA CRITIC!! Have a good one! EDIT:When you said "If your going to archive..archive when at 20000+ bytes on your talkpage.......more or less..." were you refering to me? I was told when I have somewhere from 25-30 sections to archive, and I was getting sick of the subsections. and how do you know how many bytes are on a page? EDIT # ni: Thank you! I can't wait to watch it! Anyways, that would've been cool to see the others' background stories for Angel Beats! Yes I have read your movie reviews, (including your Les Miserables review) as well as your game reviews. I want to go see the movie, but I haven't had a chance yet. On another note, RoxasNobody, (being the former Admin he was) has officially approved my arena! :D So the arena will begin soon! But, I will keep my promise and wait to open it until you get back from your hiatus. Just let me know when you are "officially" back! EDIT3: *sees messages below* would you like me to make the image for the affiliation to display on our homepage?}} } (UTC)|zero=What color did you want the card to be for the image? and Happy New Year!}} Wiki Affiliation Hey there LA, i could not find the page where i could request a wiki affiliation oage (perhaps im not looking hard enough lol) so i decided to just leave you a message here. Im not sure what the criteria is to be able to affilate a wikia but if i could perhaps my Final Fantasy Answers Wikia can become an affililate with KH Wiki. As you can see we are low on traffic and we keep gaining more and more inactivity as the days go by so im trying everything in my power to get some more activity back into the site, just message me back when you get the chance, thanks. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 12:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic, thanks for that LA, as for a picture i'll leave that for the community to decide, i'll message you back in 24 hours, we should come to a desicion by then. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 13:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey LA, this is for you! Merry christmas! 19:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey LA, we decided on a pic here you go, its our answers unoffical mascot lol. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 01:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC)